<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I Get Your Number With That? by Sarcastic_Smoothie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491593">Can I Get Your Number With That?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Smoothie/pseuds/Sarcastic_Smoothie'>Sarcastic_Smoothie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DNF Brainrot go brrr [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream and Sapnap are Best Friends, Fluff, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, McDonald's, Taco Bell, and george is gonna be super sarcastic, bbh and skeppy are the managers, bbh is tired of dream's shit, because sassy george brings me life, dream is gonna be clingy, fastfood au, gonna be hella fluff, im kinda going with the flow with this one, just cause i love that dynamic sm, may sprinkle in some angst, please idk either, so clingy, these tags aren't helpful someone take away my rights for this, wilbur and george are good friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Smoothie/pseuds/Sarcastic_Smoothie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George is excited about his new job at Taco Bell, well as excited as you can be for a minimum wage job. However, it only gets better when he makes eye contact with the hot employee working the drive-thru at McDonald's.</p><p>OR, Dream and George work in fast food, shenanigans ensue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DNF Brainrot go brrr [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good afternoon! You must be George," the stranger held out his hand to George with a smile that only confirmed his mastery in customer service. George noticed the black did little to tame the fluffy brown hair sitting on top of the male's head.</p><p>George gave a small smile back, "you're training me?"</p><p>The other nodded excitedly, "As of today, hopefully I'll train you again, too!" The worker ushered George into the kitchen giving a quick run down of where everything is. George's head spun with all the knew knowledge, but he couldn't help but feel a little excited that it was finally time for him to learn something.</p><p>"I don't believe I got your name," George said, trying to coax an answer out of the other.</p><p>The worker smacked himself in the face, catching George by surprise, "I do this every time! I'm Wilbur."</p><p>George laughed a bit at the actions an embarrassed look on Wilbur's face, "no worries, nice to <em>officially</em> meet you." George's voice was teasing and Wilbur only beamed at him.</p><p>Wilbur smacked a hand against George's back, "time to put you to work."</p><p>Smiling sheepishly, George followed the other to the drive-thru window, buzzing with excitement. "Welcome to the easiest spot you will ever work in, cash." George laughed, albeit a little nervously, hoping the job to come wasn't difficult, meaning everything else would be harder.</p><p>The job was simple, all George had to do was take money or credit cards and give back change and receipts. It wasn't even that hard to keep the pace quick for him either as he immediately caught on to a smooth flow. Considering the task was so simple, him and Wilbur weren't actually discussing the job and were more just having fun with each other in between customers. </p><p>"Hey Wilbur," George spoke up right after shutting the window, "ever notice how close the Taco Bell next door is?" </p><p>Wilbur perked up, peering out the window, "I guess it is abnormally close," he shrugged it off, not thinking it to be a big deal. "Maybe you'll see a cutie working drive-thru," Wilbur nudged George's side with a wink.</p><p>George rolled his eyes dramatically, "This isn't some weird romance novel," he laughed a bit at his own joke, stopping when he finally noticed the car outside, holding a person who didn't look so happy with their idle chatter. Getting an earful as soon as opened the window, George ended the interaction as quickly as possible with a sigh of exasperation when the person was out of earshot.</p><p>"I took a couple extra seconds," he groaned, looking for sympathy from Wilbur who only laughed at him.</p><p>Wilbur patted his back, "Hey that man was in a rush to get his food even though he wouldn't be able to move forward anyways, but how fast you go changes everything."</p><p>George just shook his head with laughter, easily shaking off the impatient customer's yelling in favor of continuing to have an enjoyable shift. He looked up and out the window, checking for a car. "It's so hot in here Wilbur," he groaned the other laughing in return.</p><p>"Open the window?" Wilbur suggested, knowing full well it was early summer and it would be just as hot outside. George complied anyways, sarcastically ripping the window open and feigning content with the 'cool' air.</p><p>George suddenly heard a loud wheeze from the direction of the Taco Bell, whipping his head up in surprise, he found his gazing landing on the other building's own drive-thru window, wide open with a head poking out. It was clear the noise had come from the person as his eyes were squinted from the large smile on his face. George blinked twice, staring at the other, their eyes meeting in silent amusement.</p><p>"Dream don't laugh! You're gonna scare him off!" Wilbur called out, snapping George out of his trance. <em>Dream</em>, he thoughtlooking back up at the other across the parking lots. A few people scattered in the parking lot, returning to their cars gave the boys in the windows strange looks, but didn't do anything more. Dream, apparently, only waved to Wilbur in response, the bright smile never leaving his face.</p><p>George let the window close on its own before turning back to Wilbur, "Who was <em>that.</em>"</p><p>"Interested?" Wilbur wiggled his eyebrows at George, causing the other to smack him on the shoulder.</p><p>Scoffing, George gave him an incredulous look, "What is <em>wrong</em> with you? No way!"</p><p>Over dramatically rolling his eyes, Wilbur finally answered George's original question, "that's Dream, our shifts usually line up, plus we go to the same school." George nodded his head in understanding, the bright smile he saw moments ago flashing in his mind once more.</p><p>George happily popped his back as he stepped out of the small area made specifically for the drive-thru window. "Glad to be leaving?" Wilbur questioned, with a raise of his eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh no never," Sarcasm dripped from George's voice, but he had a tired smile on his face, he wasn't expecting to be drained from something so simple, but he was glad to know for harder and longer shifts in the future.</p><p>"I'll see you around Gogy!" Wilbur waved his hand excitedly earning a strange look from George at the nickname as he walked out of the back area and then out of the building.</p><p>George couldn't help but stare back towards the Taco Bell Drive-thru window as he walked to his car in the hopes of catching a glimpse of this Dream character. He watched the window open slowly to reveal someone much shorter and with brown hair and glasses. Sighing, in either relief or disappointment, he wasn't sure, George climbed into his car with a tired yawn. He pulled out of the parking spot and made his way home, wondering what would happen at training the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yawning, Dream made his way to the break room with his freshly filled water bottle. It was Saturday so of course they had scheduled him for an eight hour shift, which he always dreaded. He quickly grabbed his things and made his way out of the building with a quick goodbye to everyone. Leaving the building, he made sure to glance at the Taco Bell next door, catching a glimpse of the brown hair and white goggles of Wilbur's new trainee. With a new found determination, Dream picked up the pace to his car and turned into the next parking lot over. With no plan in mind he went into the drive-thru. Seeing as it was around eight o'clock in the evening, there was no one in line and he was immediately acknowledged. He ordered a burrito and heard the voice of the trainee chirping the usual "would you like anything else with that?"</p><p>Dream's mind went completely blank as he responded, "can I get your number with that?"</p><p>Clearly forgetting to mute his mic, Dream could hear the flustered confusion of the boy and laughed to himself before realizing what exactly he had just said. Mentally slapping himself, he made his way to the window hoping they would just know he was done ordering.</p><p>"Your total is $1.29," the boy mumbled to Dream, seemingly avoiding eye contact. Wilbur looked as though he was about to explode from behind the trainee. Dream handed them exact change before getting his bag.</p><p>Once again not thinking, Dream took a peak into the bag. "Excuse me, but there's only a burrito in here, where's the other thing I ordered?" That seemed to be it for Wilbur, who burst out laughing at how awkward Dream was being as he tried to be smooth. The trainee cracked a smile at Wilbur's actions, trying to keep a composed face.</p><p>"Shouldn't you ask for what to make my contact first?" The trainee tilted his head at Dream, his expression completely serious.</p><p>The response caught Dream off guard who spluttered, unsure of how exactly to respond. Before he could have the chance to say anything the boy was speaking again, "it's George, by the way."</p><p>
  <em>George.</em>
</p><p>Dream thought it fit. "Well George, I'm waiting."</p><p>"Maybe next time, you have my name now. You're gonna have to work harder for a number," George gave a goofy and somewhat satisfied smile.</p><p>Dream pondered it for a moment, "I guess that's fair, see you tomorrow then!"</p><p>When Dream said tomorrow, he meant tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. Without failure he showed up to the drive-thru, of course there were days George wasn't working, but even then he was still there. Every time he knew it was George on the other end of the speaker he asked the same question, "Can I get you number with that?" and every time George found a different piece of information to give Dream before he would give it to him.</p><p>First it was his age,</p><p>
  <em>"Come on, you don't even know my age, I could be 14." George smiled cheekily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sighing in defeat Dream responds, "well, how old are you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George taps his chin as if wondering if he should answer the question or not. After a moment of silence he says, "18. Enjoy your food!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Dream could get another word in he had his burrito in hand and the window was closed.</em>
</p><p>Then it was his height,</p><p>
  <em>George feigned a frown at Dream, "you should know my height first, you wouldn't want me being way taller or way shorter than you," George paused for a moment, "I need to know your heigh too."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This again?" Dream raised an eyebrow and George only nodded, his smile returning, "I'm 6'3, and you are..?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George expressions of shock at his height was quickly covered up as he answered a quick, "George."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know that's not what I meant," Dream hit his head against the steering wheel in exasperation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George giggled, covering his mouth a bit before saying, "I know, I'm around 5'8? I don't really know my height."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're so small!" Dream's face lit up, his excitement at the fact extremely clear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Groaning, George threw the food into Dream's car and told him to leave, shutting the window. Dream laughed a bit as he drove away, a new determination settling inside of him.</em>
</p><p>After 5 attempts total, Dream was almost desperate just to get George's number so they could hang out. His friend Sapnap had already told him to just ask Wilbur for it, but all he said in response was that it was important to get it on his own.</p><p>"Hey George," the smirk was clear in Dream's voice as he spoke into the speaker.</p><p>Dream could hear the sigh from the other end, "Sometimes I regret telling you anything at all, would you like anything else with your burrito today?"</p><p>"No, I think I'm good," Dream said, adding a fake hum of thought to add to his performance. He could almost hear the shock in the complete silence. Without waiting for George to say anything, he pulled around to meet him at the window.</p><p>"Dream.." George began.</p><p>Dream quipped, "Of course you can have my number," scribbling down the numbers onto a piece of paper he had ready and shoving it into George's face.</p><p>George tilted his head a bit, "how'd you know I..?"</p><p>"Call it my intuition," Dream cut him off, "text me soon, alright, I'm impatient."</p><p>George nodded in shock, a smile growing on his face. "I'll see you soon," he handed the food over and closed the window slowly, watching Dream go.</p><p>Dream released the breath he didn't realize he was holding before shouting a "LETS GO!" out his window as he drove home with a crazy grin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am SO SO sorry it's been forever, my grades were not vibing and with work and tech for the musical it became too much to work on this. I should've said something sooner but I didn't even really have time for that. The unannounced hiatus should be over and I'll try to update regularly from now on! I really hope you are enjoying this :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys please, I thought of this idea at work. (I work at McDonald's) I just noticed I can literally making eye contact with whoever works in the drive-thru at the Taco Bell next door. It's like forbidden love or sth, yeah IDK EITHER. Hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>